Star Fox 64 Tribute
by Starfoxfan64
Summary: just a small tribute to Star Fox 64


"How are we for fuel?" asked Fox "60 percent" replied Peppy. "everybody check you G-Diffuser"

"Slippy here im okay"

"this is Falco all okay over here"

"Peppy reporting all systems go"

"Good get ready..."

Fox counted in his head , "1 2 3" Punch it!

The Starfox team shot off in a flash of brilliant blue light illuminating the dark expanse of space.

"Im getting crazy readings of my radar" said Slippy with a hint of nervousness "Stay Alert!" Fox ordered , "it's quiet , too quiet..." Peppy pronounced. "Enemys! dead ahead!" shouted Fox "evasive maneuvers" "Fire all nova bombs!" shouted peppy "but use them wisely" he added

Fox could hear a sound slowly getting closer , right behind him! He looked up and saw a ship as big as The Great Fox. He felt a rush of fear then adrenalin run through him , the ship was heading for Corneria! "follow that ship!" ordered Fox. As the team descended upon Corneria they all felt sickened by the sight of the city in total ruins , decimated by Andross's minions.

"Primary weapons enable" commanded Fox "primary weapons enabled" replied the computer

"Nova bombs prime"-"nova bombs primed"

"Twin laser enable"-"twin laser enabled

"Targeting systems enable"-"targeting systems enabled"

"Internal Power enable"-"internal power enabled

"Arwings Primed and ready" said the computer

"Report in" asked Fox

"All systems go!" replied Peppy

"Lets go!" replied Falco

"Here I go" replied Slippy

"Okay guys lets rock 'n' roll!" "Suprise attack coming from above!" shouted Peppy

"Fox! look behind you!" Falco said with desperation , Fox pulled off a quick maneuver to get on the tail of an enemy , blasting the enemy right out of the air!

"aim for the sixth enemy tower!" Peppy demanded , Fox obliged and shot the supports straight off leaving the tower crumbling down to the earth in a pile of debris , "do a barrel roll!" Peppy suggested , Fox narrowly missed being crushed by the tower.

"your becoming more like your father" Peppy commented.

"Lets take it to em!" Fox demanded "Slippy you analyse the enemy's shield" "sure thing Fox"

"Falco you provide cover fire keeping the enemys away from us , Peppy you do the same"

"Ill use my nova bombs to take them out"

"Okay Fox" the team replied

"LETS GO!" Fox headed straight towards the ship , it was a dark gunmetal grey with yellow stripes along the side. over 20 smaller fighters were housed on the under belly of the ship , each ship detached one by one"Enemy shields analysed , weak spot area... the underside of the ship" informed Slippy "Just great" said Fox "what's wrong Fox" asked Slippy " im going to need backup , Slippy get over here and cover me whilst I take it out" "coming Fox!" replied Slippy "launching nova bombs!" Fox informed the team. Slowly the ship started moving away

"Guys! Me and Peppy are outnumbered and could use some help!" Falco announced

"We're coming! Hold tight!" Said Fox "are you going to let it get away?" asked Slippy

"we cant leave a team member behind!" , Fox noticed his fuel meter dropping , he was now at 40 percent "damn!" come on guys lets pull out" Fox ordered "Agreed!" replied Peppy.

The team was heading back to the ship when Fox picked up the same strange reading as Slippy did when the Battleship arrived "I'll meet you guys back at the ship" Fox said with curiosity in his voice , the team knew what he was up to , he always had that same tone when he was intrigued by something. As Fox broke off from the formation he triangulated the position of the signal and traced it back to its source. He saw the ship dead ahead "incoming message from ROB64" said the computer "Accept transmission" Fox told the computer "Great Fox under attack , must leave asteroid field now" ROB64 told Fox , Suddenly there was an array of bright red lights strobing blinding Fox's vision for a second , when he regained sight he had to quickly pull an upwards barrel roll to dodge over one asteroid and under the other one. "Whats takin you so long Fox?" screamed Peppy in hope he was still alive. Fox replied "Im on my way". This time the ship was heavily guarded. He shot down as many fighters as he could with his laser being careful not to waste his bombs , after he had destroyed most of them he went in for the kill , launching 2 nova bombs "Hurry up or your toast!" Falco reminded him , the ship exploded launching a shockwave and a brilliant fire orange explosion "Yeaaaahhh!" "Woooh!" cheered Falco and Fox. "Use the boost to get through!" advised Peppy. He barely made it past the wreckage to what laid beyond , in the edge of the asteroid field , meteo! A circular space station built for the sole purpose of the defense of Corneria. It had been taken by Andross's forces during the invasion.

Peppy , Falco and Slippy rejoined Fox in formation.

"Split up and take it to him!" said Fox

"Ill take care of everything below" Peppy replied

"Enemy fighters comin at ya fox!" warned Falco

"These guys are tough" said Slippy

"Enemy group behind us" said Falco

"Keep an eye on your shield gauge" Fox implied

"Shootem down we're being marked!" demanded Peppy

"Hold still and lemme shoot you" Falco said angrily

"The shield is gone shoot the core!" Peppy ordered Fox

The team had barely any fuel and almost didn't make it out , with the implosion and then explosion of the base , in a sudden flash of red light the station was blown straight out of existence leaving half of the asteroid field gone and a massive area of the space around Corneria empty...

This is just a short tribute to an amazing game

Will be writing a full length story later (: (may take a while)

In the meantime if you already haven't check out G-Zero Chronicles and Shadow Of An Aparite by Phantom R.D.S. Foxx


End file.
